


Gabi wants to become a nun

by Stabilove



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Hate to Love, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabilove/pseuds/Stabilove
Summary: Gabi Hernandez has had enough of having her heart broken again.She decides to become a nun.Can Stefan Dimera convince her that this is not her true calling?
Relationships: Abigail Deveraux/Chad DiMera, Stefan DiMera/Gabi Hernandez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Gabi wants to become a nun

« I quit. I’m becoming a nun! » Gabi Hernandez stormed in the GabiChic display room at the Dimera Enterprises Headquarters in small town Salem.

Two pairs of shocked eyes of eyes looked back at her.

First, Kate Roberts Dimera, her mentor and friend who was the one who had convinced her to join Dimera Enterprises in the first place. She had been so ready to go with Titian, just to avoid walking into her ex-boyfriend Chad Dimera, and his Abby everyday at work.

And second, Stefan O. Dimera, her new boss and Chad’s latest newfound older brother who had somehow stolen the CEO position from Chad with the help of his mother, Vivian Alamain. Everyone in the company, herself included, resented him for basically coming out of nowhere and taking advantage of the fragile state of Dimera Enterprises to claim the top position.

And she was going to have to apologize to the bastard. She knew it was really not professional to barge into a room and rant about your personal problems in the workplace. Even if apologizing to him was the last thing she wanted to do.

« Sorry. I didn’t know you were here Stefan. I didn’t mean to interrupt and…well, you two were obviously in the middle of a meeting.» She said reluctantly Stefan’s way.

Stefan looked at her, obviously amused at her antics. « We were kinda done actually.»

« Now we were not Stefan. You’re making a big mistake changing this supplier this late in the project. But I’m going to let you sleep on it tonight. I know that tomorrow you’ll see that I’m right and that it’s better to keep someone that’sbeen loyal and with whom Dimera Enterprises has a long relationship with.»

It was clearly a subtle dig at him.

Gabi watched Kate and Stefan face off. Truth to be told, she was impressed with how much both of them could stand their own grounds. She might have build a successful company from the ground - ok, with the help of her mob father’s money too - but she did know that she still had a lot to learn from seasoned corporate executives like Stefan and Kate. They were much more inspiring to her than Chad who was her age.

« Well, enough about that. » Kate turned to Gabi. « Gabi, a nun? What has gotten into you? You would make a terrible nun! » Kate asked confused.

Stefan lowered his eyes and stared at Gabi. She looked at him slightly embarrassed but he was staring her up and down like he was imagining her with a nun outfit on. Gabi knew she should have been disgusted at that thought but truth to be told, it was making her a bit worked up. She hated to admit it but she could not deny that as annoying as Stefan was, he was also an very attractive man. Damn these Dimera genes.

« It’s just that I umm…It’s just that I’ve had enough. Enough of men! » Gabi proclaimed.

Kate looked at her inquiringly. « Enough of men? Are you gay? I mean, it would be kinda weird for my favorite great-granddaughter to have three gay parents, but why not? It’s 2018 after all. » Kate teased her.

« Very funny » Gabi said sarcastically. « No, I’m not into women. I just told you, I want to become a nun. ‘Sister Gabi’, has a nice ring to it don’t you think? »

« No. Not at all. What happened to you again? » Kate asked.

« Eli just told me he cheated on me with one of his colleagues while he was drunk on New Year Eve. Can you believe it?» Gabi revealed, despite feeling a bit humiliated. He was the second boyfriend of hers to turn to another woman in a matter of months.

« Gabi honey, I’m sorry. » Kate said looking at her with pity. « But you can’t tell ME that you were that into Eli. I know you. I’ve seen you two »

Gabi felt Stefan’s intense gaze on her without even looking. He was not missing any part of this conversation. He was not even pretending not to listen, which would be the polite thing to do.

« Kate! » Gabi said outraged.

« Gabi, be honest with yourself. You were bored as hell with that Horton boy. It was never meant to last. It was a rebound. Maybe it was for the best. » Kate said.

« Oh so I should thank him for cheating on me maybe? » Gabi said sarcastically.

« Gabi, that’s not what I mean. He’s a jerk for not breaking up with you before going to find comfort in another woman. » Kate specified. « Anyway, I have to go right now. Olivia from marketing is waiting for me upstairs. I need to validate her designs before tomorrow. I’ll take to you later. Don’t let this undermine you okay? »

Kate leaves and Gabi is alone with Stefan in the room. She knows he’s gonna make fun of her.

« He’s not all that, this FBI dude after all… » Stefan simply said.

« I don’t think my personal life is any of your business actually. » Gabi replied annoyed.

« Actually, I can make it my business. You do remember that you turned down a date with me because you were supposedly enamored with your cop boyfriend. » Stefan added.

« Oh, what I hurt your ego? Because I rejected you? Poor baby! » Gabi mocked him.

« Ego? No that’s confidence. Some women actually find it attractive. Now I know that you rejected me under false pretense. » Stefan said.

« You’re really something else. Maybe you’re just overcompensating. » Gabi said. « Besides, I know you did not seriously want to take me on a date. You were just trying to make Abby jealous. You don’t need to pretend. »

« Pretend? Is that what you think? » Stefan asked surprised. « I can assure you, I don’t make an habit in asking women I’m not interested in, on a date. I go after what I want. I thought that was a quality we had in common actually. »

Gabi’s breath got caught in her throat. Stefan was saying that he wanted her.Clearly and unambiguously. It was a revelation that sent her heart racing.

Eyes still locked with hers, Stefan strolled slowly to the door and locked it.

« What are you doing? » Gabi asked, slightly panicked.

« Just testing your ‘calling to be a nun’. » Stefan replied maliciously.

Stefan closed the distance between them and cupped her face with his hands. His mouth was lowering towards hers but he refused to take that last step. That bastard.

She knew he was waiting for her to make the final move and kiss him herself. He needed her to admit that this was something that she wanted too. That she had also felt that electricity between them from their first meeting. Gabi’s heart was beating so hard and so fast it was a wonder it didn’t explode.

She finally caved and put her mouth on his and there was nothing else in the whole wide world except for the warmth and pressure, and the rasp of his tongue, and the taste of him and the press of his body against hers, and the need surging through her blood. It had never been like this with any of the other guys she had been with.

His tongue stroke into her mouth, confident, demanding. She put her hands around his neck as he deepened the kiss, tilting her head back, one hand slowly but confidently moving down her back.

« Gabriella, » She heard him groan, as they both parted, forehead still pressed against each others’.

She did not know if she had the courage to open her eyes to face the reality. The reality that she had just shared the hottest kiss of her life with none other than her new boss and enemy.

The door rattled and she broke their embrace, glancing over her shoulder to see that someone was trying to open it. She ran to the door to let that person in, welcoming the interruption. She was surprised to see Abby barge in. She had taken the day off today to be there for Thomas’ first day of school.

« Oh my God Gabi. I heard about you and Eli. » Abby started apologetically. « I am so sorry, I didn’t think that he was the kind of guy to cheat on you when I set you two up. Are you mad at me? ».

« Eli? Yeah, Eli. Right. I, umm, I, It’s okay Abby. » Gabi was trying to find her words. Truth to be told, she had totally forgotten about Eli Grant since Stefan Dimera had lowered his eyes seductively at her a few minutes ago.

Abby finally realized that Stefan was in the room too. « I’m sorry, did I interrupt your meeting? » she asked.

« We were kinda done actually. » Gabi was echoing Stefan’s own words from earlier. « Right? »

She turned to look at Stefan for the first time since she had showed her tongue down his throat and hanged onto him like she was a koala bear and he was her favorite tree.

He looked totally professional and no one could have guessed that he had his hand on her back just two minutes ago. The bastardo.

« We were not really done, but I’m going to let you sleep on it tonight… » He said teasingly.

Gabi turned around, took Abby’s hand and headed to the door. « Let’s have drinks, but not at Julie’s please, so we can bitch about Lani Price together ».

She wasn’t sure what made her look back over her shoulder as she left the room. She found herself locking gaze with Stefan, clearly watching her exit from the room.

He wasn’t looking professional at all anymore. His stormy gaze drilled into hers, burning with sexual intent.

« This thing - it isn’t over. » Stefan smirked as Gabi was walking away « We’re not over Gabriella.»

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I have not written a fanfiction in probably 10 years but I was inspired by Stefan & Gabi. There's so much potential there. They are not done justice on the show.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it. For now it's a one shot but I would love to write more if there are people interested in reading it.


End file.
